


Depuis sa création

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amestris, Army, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, War, military state
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pays d'Amestris a été fondé avec un but précis. Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux que ce plan engendrera.<br/>1ère vignette : La stratégie de base de leur armée. 2ème : D'une pierre deux coups. 3ème : La fin et les moyens.<br/>4ème : L'enjeu et la motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ça fait partie de leur stratégie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le côté sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645723) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Chair à canon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486360) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si l'important n'est pas 'juste' d'écraser l'adversaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça fait partie de leur stratégie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** les pourris à la tête de l’armée et de la chair à canon  
>  **Genre :** pourritude  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#o7, « D’une espèce et d’une densité similaires » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Avertissement/Spoil** éventuel : évocation de la raison profonde d’Amestris à guerroyer  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

En face, des hommes comme eux. On les endoctrine à penser qu’ils sont différents, moins humains, voire pas humains, juste une menace, des ennemis à abattre.  
Cela dure depuis des années, des siècles. Ils veulent la même chose : un territoire, grand et sûr, pour y vivre, des ressources et pas de prédateurs. Ils sont issus de la même espèce, mais forment des populations différentes. Un fossé s’est creusé, culturellement, depuis le temps, assez pour dresser des barrières artificielles mais infranchissables. Et ils sont pourtant encore tellement proches...

Aucun n’a l’avantage sur l’autre. Les rapports de force se valent. L’un comme l’autre pense être plus puissant que l’adversaire et s’étonne de le voir tant résister.  
C’est qu’aucun ne peut céder à l’autre. S’il venait à se créer un déséquilibre, si l’un prenait le pas sur l’autre, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que la situation de départ ne se recrée, en remplaçant simplement une sous-population par une autre ; avec des raisons à peine différentes ils obtiendraient un résultat identique.  
D’après le conseil responsable, il est toutefois moins difficile de faire passer auprès de la population une guerre qui s’éternise, avec « des ennemis coriaces contre lesquels nos vaillants soldats se battent du mieux qu’ils peuvent, » plutôt qu’une succession interminable de petits conflits avec chacun des voisins tour à tour. Ça donnerait une impression d’inefficacité à maintenir leur influence sur les zones conquises.

Plus insidieusement, Amestris a intérêt à ce que le conflit se prolonge, à utiliser encore des humains plutôt que d’envoyer des chimères comme l’ont conseillé certains stratèges peu scrupuleux – et surtout pas mis dans le secret des vraies raisons de toutes ces guerres. Sous toutes les questions géo-politiques, la raison cachée de ce conflit est de juste faire beaucoup de morts.  
En tout dernier recours, quand viendra le temps, ils enverront les Alchimistes d’État pour tout raser, sans laisser de survivant. Mais pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite. Ils feront bien plus de morts en jouant sur la durée que par une action massive.

Alors au lieu de miser sur la force brute d’un coup, les dirigeants ils adaptent soigneusement la quantité et la force des troupes envoyées à la puissance de feu de l’autre côté. Ils équilibrent le conflit pour éviter une victoire trop rapide : pas question de gagner trop vite. Un jour spécial a été prévu pour cela, et il n’est pas encore arrivé.


	2. D’une pierre deux coups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Autant rentabiliser cette guerre au maximum !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’une pierre deux coups  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** des haut-gradés pourris  
>  **Genre :** savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#20, « Une splendeur nouvelle pour les morts » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** la guerre d’Ishval et au-delà  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Les plans pour la campagne d’Ishval sont en marche et le haut-commandement s’en réjouit. Raven, particulièrement, jubile, mais il n’est pas le seul, loin s’en faut ;

\- Nous ferons ici d’une pierre deux coups... ou plutôt, d’un coup, deux Pierres !  
\- Il importe de graver cet endroit d’un sceau de sang, de mort, de souffrances, et puisque nous avons à tuer... rentabilisons ! Les sacrifices sont ici doublement nécessaires : pour notre grand projet, et pour créer une pierre philosophale.  
\- Ah, ah, ah ! Louées soient ces victimes sans nom, car elles participent sans le savoir à notre plus grande gloire ! Vivantes, elles ne servaient à rien ; mortes, elles gagnent une valeur inestimable en participant à la grandeur de notre pays. N’est-ce pas magnifique ?  
\- D’autant qu’une fois la pierre entre nos mains, la campagne suivante sera un jeu d’enfant !  
\- Tout cela, bientôt, sera entre nos mains... ne lésinez surtout pas sur les moyens : ni le nombre d’hommes envoyés sur le terrain, ni les moyens employés !


	3. Peu importent les moyens quand on a la fin !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les plus forts, en tout cas les plus déterminés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peu importent les moyens quand on a la fin !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** armée d’Amestris vs le monde  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le regard sévère de son père pèse sur lui et, sans articuler le moindre reproche, lui fait ressentir si intensément son infériorité. »  
> d’après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son infériorité numérique n’a jamais, jamais, découragé Amestris d’attaquer une province voisine. Qu’importait après tout que les premières troupes envoyées se fassent décimer : ils avaient des réserves à lancer à la suite pour les venger et continuer l’effort.

D’autant que la nation se targuait d’une supériorité stratégique et logistique, comme quoi leur armée était mieux équipée, plus compétente, et meilleure en à peu près tout. Et puis ils avaient toujours de bons prétextes pour lancer une offensive, aussi.

Autrefois elle s’emparait ouvertement de terres et de ressources, jusqu’à inverser les rapports de force. Maintenant, ça serait hypocritement « maintenir la paix ».


	4. Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du tabou de la fraternisation au sein d'une unité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ..?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** militaires d’Amestris  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il choisit de ne pas les réveiller, parce que, finalement, si c’est autre chose, il ne veut surtout pas savoir : don’t ask, don’t tell... »  
> d’après PresKunange sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Don’t Ask Don’t Tell_ , c’est le mot d’ordre dans l’armée amestrine à propos des relations intra-unité. Officiellement, personne n’est censé copiner parce que dynamique de groupe, favoritisme et tout le tintouin, surtout à grades différents, mais en pratique, moins l’état-major en sait mieux ça vaut. Tant que les gens restent discrets.

On-raconte-que chez les-salauds-d’en-face, à Creta, il y aurait un tabou supplémentaire parce que les femmes ne servent pas dans leur armée. Cette idée se heurte à un mur d’incompréhension : mais qu’est-ce que ça change que ça soit entre gars ou avec des gonzesses ?


End file.
